King Francis
King Francis (originally Prince Francis) was The Dauphin of France, later ascending to the throne as King Francis II after his father, King Henry II died. Francis was the son of the late King Henry and Queen Catherine. He married Queen Mary of Scotland, to whom he had been betrothed to since they were children. Before his marriage, Francis had a son, John Philip with Lady Lola out of wedlock. Must See Episodes * Pilot * Hearts and Minds * Consummation * Long Live The King * Terror of the Faithful * In A Clearing * Tempting Fate Personality Though dashing and handsome, Francis is a bit of a hot-head and a little temperamental. When clear-headed, Francis always tries to do the right thing for himself, the people around him, and his country. He is loyal and compassionate. However, Francis is a little possessive and immature, and can be passive aggressive, even sleeping with Olivia D'Amencourt and Lady Lola to exact revenge on Mary Stuart who he had a complicated relationship with at the time. Prior to that, he had given his blessing to Mary and Sebastian. Though, not wanting to follow in his father's footsteps, he tried to make amends for each incident. Francis strongly believes in the value of family and tries to have a good relationship with his younger siblings, but was the closest to his older brother, and tried to emulate him when they were younger. Francis is sweet and thoughtful, very charming and an understanding person. Early Life Queen Mary of Scotland and Prince Francis of France met when they were both 6 years old after a marriage treaty was instigated between the two by King Henry, Queen Catherine and Marie de Guise. They were introduced at French Court and played together along with Francis' older half-brother, Sebastian. They were considered playmates and were educated together while in the French Court. As such, they were constantly seen running up and down the stairs, making fun of each other and playing games in the courtyard. Two years later, Mary was forced to leave French Court after an assassination attempt on her life was made by the English. She was taken to a convent far away for her safety, where she remained until her return at the age of sixteen. Season 1 Bash warns him that his mother, Catherine, is inside too. Bash then walks off, stating now that Francis has arrived, he himself can do as he wishes and leaves. Francis walks in, greeting his sister, Elisabeth, who is preparing for her upcoming wedding. Francis then briefly looks at Natalia Tianná as he passes her on his way to meet with his parents. The subject of his marriage to Mary, Queen of Scots is brought up almost immediately. Francis protests against his marriage to her, citing that she had "skinny legs, a missing front tooth, and strong opinions" last he remembered when they were children. King Henry scoffs, sarcastically reminding him that the missing tooth will have grown in and the strong opinions he could easily ignore. He uses this to make a snide remark at his wife. He also reminds them that they want Mary at court as an alliance. Henry soon leaves the room after the royal tailor adjusts it to his requirements, leaving both his son and wife unhappy with him. Francis is annoyed with his father and lets his mother comfort him by reminding him that his wedding won't happen until she says it will. Trumpets sound as the entire French Court flock outside to line the path to greet the Scottish Queen, who is arriving. Francis makes his way down to the courtyard. He glances up at Sebastian, leaning over the banister at the top of the staircase, who smirks. Seeing Mary, Francis cuts across the grass to meet her where she stands. They exchange greetings and Mary sheepishly talks on, losing her composure. Both appear happy at the physical appearance of the other. They are no longer the young children they once knew. Francis and Mary walk arm-in-arm down the line of castle members towards the King and Queen of France for a proper introduction. Later on, whilst walking the castle to see what had changed, Mary finds Francis in the chambers she had stayed in when she lived at French Court before she fled to the convent. Francis, pursuing a hobby on sword-making, seems quite intrigued that she had found him. When Mary questions him about why he was creating a sword, Francis replies that he would want to have a skill that he could call his own, and mentions that in another life, he would have wanted to be a blacksmith, or that if the kingdom falls, then he could go into hiding as one. Mary tells him he would never have to, as she would save him. They have a bit of a heart-to-heart on the hardships of being a royal and all the expectations. Francis walks into his room to find Natalia waiting for him. He is unsure if he wants to continue seeing her now that Mary, his future wife has arrived in France, however, Natalia convinces him otherwise. Whilst with Natalia, Francis heard a knock, answers the door and sees that Mary has come to see him. When she realizes that Francis has someone ''in his chambers, she questions him about his actions, leaving Francis annoyed and, as a result, he tells her to go away. That evening at Elisabeth and Philip's Wedding, everyone is seen celebrating as Elisabeth and Philip have their first dance. Mary, desperate for some fun to cheer up her bored ladies, convinces her friends to remove their shoes and dance. As they dance, feathers fall from the ceiling, bringing memories back to both Francis and Mary, who used to have pillow fights when they were younger. Francis is also caught off-guard when he notices his brother Sebastian looking at Mary. After their consummation, Francis apologizes for his rude behaviour but soon starts to argue with Mary again. Francis tells Mary that he is allowed to do what he wants and that she needs to follow those rules, as they are both in his country, not hers. He also informs her that they will only marry if it is right for France. Mary is hurt by both his words and his apparent dislike for her. The next day, Francis and Mary talk and fight again. They almost kiss, but don't. *'Snakes in the Garden' In the throne room, Queen Catherine and King Henry are discussing the arrangements of their second son, Prince Charles's future wife, who is Lady Madeleine, a young French noblewoman his own age whose family is very wealthy and are loyal to the Valois. Mary and her ladies-in-waiting soon arrive. To try and convince Charles, Catherine tells him that Madeleine has her own giraffe, and if he's good, then once they are wed she will get him his own giraffe too. Lady Madeleine is arriving by ship. Prince Francis is told to go and welcome her, along with Charles, who asks if Bash can also come with them. Catherine swiftly denies his request, insulting Bash and Henry in the process. Mary suggests that she comes along since she too was once sent far away from home as a young child. Catherine tries to convince Henry that maybe Madeleine should just meet them all here since it's a several hour journey. Henry laughs and thinks Mary going is a fine idea and sends them all on their way. Hours later, Francis and Charles are talking quietly in the carriage as Mary has fallen asleep against the window. Charles is reading and tells his brother she smells nice. Francis soon gently wakes her as they have arrived at the place where Madeleine will arrive. Francis helps Mary out of the carriage but they are both stopped in their tracks with the sight of a large English war ship near the beach. Francis orders Mary and Charles back to the carriage as he believes this is an attack on Mary. He then orders the guards to draw their weapons and the archers to take aim. Sebastian rides up on his horse and orders everyone to stand down, explaining that the French ship that was carrying Madeleine took on water and was helped by the English. Their envoy, Simon Westbrook, had been sent to French Court to explain. After things die down, Madeleine presents herself as a perfect lady, but the shy Charles stands back. Mary goes forward to introduce herself to the young girl and explain who she is. She then walks over with her to Charles who gives her a flower he found on the ground and they greet each other properly. Mary and Francis admire the two and silently reminisce about their childhood romance. After their return with Madeleine to French Court, Mary is with her ladies when the dashing English envoy Simon Westbrook strikes up a conversation with her. Mary becomes frustrated with his threats and tries to leave. Francis notices Mary and enters the conversation. He soon manages to let Mary leave. When they are alone he tells Mary that Simon is only doing this to see her reactions, so she cannot react. Instead, Francis offers his hand for a dance, to which Mary humbly accepts. That afternoon, Queen Catherine and King Henry inform Mary about the runaway Colin MacPhail, claiming that ''he was working with the English, and that is why she was attacked by him. Mary requests Colin be brought to her once he has been found. The next day, Mary and Francis are talking to each other whilst watching a game where Charles is blindfolded and has to find his true love by the sound of her voice. Mary points to Charles, saying he's not listening to Madeleine, but Francis insists Madeleine isn't speaking loud enough. Their conversation becomes heated when Mary relays the information about Colin, saying it was someone from Court in a high position. Francis becomes angry with her when she suggests it might be his mother. Soon after, Francis sees Mary and Bash talking and is annoyed. Mary runs and shouts for help when a servant girl collapses in her chambers whilst wearing one of Mary's dresses which has supposedly been poisoned. However, when she returns with Francis and guards, the woman is nowhere in sight. Francis orders the guards to find the missing girl. Mary tells Francis of the secret passageway that's in her room, suggesting someone came in her room that way. Francis informs her most are dead ends and have been blocked off for years. Francis tells his father that the English can’t try to attack Mary at French Court, and he says there is no proof until a body is found. The conversation switches to when Francis will wed Mary and if they aren’t going to, to let Mary go. Henry says he will do as he pleases. Francis tells Mary that the English envoy has been questioned to find any connection between the English and the servant girl. Francis asks of Bash, and Mary tells him he’s gone to look for Colin. Francis becomes worried when he realizes Bash has been gone for some time and has not returned. When he leaves, Mary is approached by her ladies. They inform her that all their guards were posted outside their doors and saw nothing. No one saw a dead girl. Sebastian comes back with Francis to help with Colin's body. His throat had been slit and he was hung by his feet, blood dripping down his face. In the dark, he orders Francis to cut the rope and help the now dead Colin down. They hear noises and both stop. People are advancing on them. Sebastian begins chanting something in a heretic tongue and orders Francis to keep cutting as the make their escape. Once Sebastian and Francis are both safely back in the castle, Francis demands to know what Bash was doing, and accuses him of knowing heretic tricks to which Sebastian denies immediately. Francis tells him not to lie to him as they are brothers. Francis tells Mary that Colin is indeed dead, and she now has no proof against the English, even if they were responsible for Colin attacking Mary. She confides that she believes Queen Catherine is against her. Mary tells him she’s leaving to go back to Scotland. She is scared for her life. The next day, Francis confronts his mother, warning her not to bring any harm to Mary, promising that him being with Mary doesn't mean she will lose him, and then walks off. Catherine, after readying herself for bed, pulls her covers back and is frightened to see a giant red X on her sheets. * Kissed * Hearts and Minds * A Chill in the Air * Chosen * Left Behind *'Fated' King Henry II announced the Tudor Queen was dying. She had not named her successor but many believe the rightful heir to the English throne should be Queen Mary Stuart. The second, England's queen dies, King Henry wanted Mary Stuart to make her claim. Her marriage to Francis would be moved up as it would strengthen her claim, and would show Europe that Mary Stuart had the might of France at her side. King Henry II stated a new condition of Scotland and France's marriage alliance is that Mary Stuart delivers England to France. Support from The Vatican made him think he could get it, However, Queen Catherine cautioned Princess Elizabeth would have support too. Armies she'd been gathering for years. Laying claim to England could cost Mary Stuart her head, as it did Lady Jane Grey. When the English Queen dies, so would Henry the VIII's legitimate line, as Mary Stuart is his next relation by blood, because Elizabeth is King Henry VIII's daughter by Anne Boleyn and her parents' marriage was never recognized by The Catholic Church because in God's eyes, she doesn't even exist. Elizabeth is Protestant and The Pope doesn't want to lose a nation to Protestantism. However, a Scottish Queen on the English throne, a daughter born of one of Henry's wives, dismissed would cause uprisings and wars. * For King and Country * Sacrifice * Inquisition *'Royal Blood' Francis is surprised to hear Lady Lola's voice in a musty bar in Paris, France. She's there to pay off the debt her brother, Fredrick Fleming has made for himself, but now the housemaster wants her for the night too, as extra payment. Francis decides to pays 4 times the debt for one-quarter of the cards to win Lola for the night. After he loses the first time, he tries again, this time the wager has been raised to 16 times the original debt and the housemaster draws a Queen. Luckily for Francis, he draws a King and wins. Francis and Lady Lola retire to his room where they play cards for the rest of the night and Lola complains about her screw-up brother. They also discuss Mary's decision to marry Bash when he is legitimized due to Nostradamus's prophecy. Francis understands Mary's decision, but not sure how he feels about Bash. Hours later, they fall asleep beside each other. The next morning, they wake up clothed, but in each other's arms. Soon the sexual tension builds and after Lola confirms that Mary will not be upset, and Francis is assured she is not a maiden, they consummate their relationship and sleep together. By noon they are both downstairs again ready to part ways. However, they are informed that the Queen of France is to be beheaded within the week and Francis is eager to return back to French Court to save her. *'Consummation' Francis and Lola spend the night in a wooden cabin. Francis is already up and dressed, and is coming back to the cabin when Lola is finishing up. Francis’s mind is preoccupied on whether or not his mother is alive or dead. He is scared of what is going to happen and didn't want to be at French Court when Mary and Sebastian were married. Lola asks Francis to go over their lie again, as she doesn't want Mary to know they had been together. Francis assures her she will not. Half a day later, Francis and Lady Lola return together, under the pretext that they had run into each other in Anjou, and agreed to travel back upon the news of Catherine's sentence. All of Mary's ladies laugh, leaving her to have an awkward conversation with her former fiancé. Before Mary can say anything, Francis tells her he isn't going to stick around. He just wants to save his mother and then leave again. Not long after his arrival was he greeted by his mother. She ecstatically informed her son that he could now marry the Scottish Queen. She was going to explain about Nostradamus, but news Francis didn't care anyway. They were interrupted by Mary's own mother, Marie de Guise who agreed with Francis about the nonsense of Nostradamus. Francis rode out to meet Mary and his brother. He found Sebastian first and happily told him, Mary and he were going to wed. Edward disagreed, and said that they loved each other. He soon broke into a fight, only to be separated by Mary herself. Francis quickly told her that they could now be together. Mary unsure what to do, said nothing. They all returned to the castle and waited for Mary to make her choice. Only a couple hours later the Scottish queen made her decision. She ran to Francis kissing him, explaining something to her about of blank paper, and how his mother had helped her choose. She promised they would be married that night. However, she also wanted Francis to promise to keep his brother safe. It had not been his fault, and she didn't want anything to happen to him. He agreed and they kissed again. Not long after that was Francis standing in front of an altar waiting to marry Mary. She walked down the aisle with her three ladies in the waiting behind her. They kneeled before the priest and sign the marriage certificate. An hour after that, it ran happily into the wedding reception. They kissed and shared their first dance together. Later that night they both prepared for the consummation ceremony. As Francis was kissing Mary he noticed her looking at someone. He looked over to see his brother, who was for whatever reason in their room. Mary continued to kiss his neck, and Frances ignored his brother. *'Dirty Laundry' Two months had passed since their wedding and Francis and Mary were heading back to Court. It was snowing and absolutely beautiful out as they rode in their white carriage. Frances asked if she was cold, and she told him she wished she could go back in time, to when they were first married in Paris. Francis reminded her that his mother was no longer against them. It didn't seem to help too much, and to his dismay, Mary brought up Sebastian. She wished he was happy while in Spain, and Francis said nothing, he changed the subject to how he couldn't wait to grow their family. As soon as they got back to Court, Mary was immediately surrounded by her ladies. Before the conversation could get too deep, Francis was pulled away by his mother who interrupted them. Sweet as ever she told them she needed to talk to her son in private. Catherine told him Sebastian never made it to Spain. He'd never gotten on the ship, and the two guards that were to escort him were found dead. Then asked if he was happy to have her as his mother. That night Francis came to his and Mary's room. Mary was about to tell him the conversation she'd had with his mother, but he cut her off. He wanted to know why she'd been talking to his guards. Mary confessed Bash had come to see her and thought Francis had tried to kill him. This hurt Francis and made him angry. He asked if she thought he did it, it didn't matter what anyone else said because he could present evidence and statements. However, it did matter what she thought. She said she thought Francis was innocent. Already annoyed Francis just wanted to leave but told Mary to give Bash a message. * The Darkness * Monsters * Liege Lord * No Exit *'Toy Soldiers' The Duke of Guise arrived and was greeted by Francis and his niece Queen Mary. To no surprise, the King, and Queen of France had not come to welcome him. He was not surprised given how they left things, and the two younger royals not to bother with niceties towards him, as he is not interested. He also let them knew, that he already knew King Henry was unstable. Later the Duke met with Francis, and he began the negotiation of sorts. He agreed to fight for the Crown and win back Calais, but in return, he wanted the position of Lord Majesty of France. Francis was baffled at his request, as he was seeking a position higher than the one he originally lost. But the Duke knows he got what he wanted. *'Higher Ground' - (Mentioned) Duke of Guise and his men appeared after Francis had sent three men to find him to inform him that the path to Calais was clear. They quickly took back the city. *'Long Live The King' Months later, after winning Calais back against the English, the Duke of Guise returned to French Court, with Francis close to his side. He made sure to stand on the same pedestal as King Henry when they announced their victory over the English. Before Francis could say anything, the Duke stepped forwards and gave all the glory to King Henry. Telling him, and his people, that none of this could've been done without the vision of the King. * Slaughter Of Innocence}} Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 *'A Grain Of Deception ' - (Mentioned) Gideon Blackburn visited John Philip with his new nanny. She told him John had trouble falling asleep, and missed his mother, adding he'd lost much. His father, mother, and his last caregiver. They found her with the boy and brought them back to court, but an infection took her strangely quick. *'Leaps of Faith' - (Mentioned) Narcisse and Catherine are reunited at French Court, along with John Philip. Catherine thanked Narcisse for returning John, and promises to protect him, to honour Francis and Lola, and as his stepfather, he would always be in his life. But Narcisse doesn’t want that, John has Lola's eyes and he can't look at him. Elizabeth and Gideon brought up Mary Stuart, and Gideon asked to marry Mary, with Elizabeth's blessing. Gideon insisted Mary was not like her, or even Catherine. She never angled to be Queen and was crowned at six days old, and it had cost her everything. Her husband, Francis, whom she adored, and her best friend, Lola. She only wanted is to be happy and have a family, now power. *'Unchartered Waters ' - (Mentioned) Of the arriving guest to witness Mary and Darnley's Catholic wedding, few are as important as Lucrezia de' Medici. She lends legitimacy and strength both to Queen Mary's Scottish rule and Queen Mary and Lord Darnley's joint claims to the English Throne. However, after Lord Darnley jokingly insulted King Francis, Lucrezia withdrew her support and set sail for the following day back to Florence. Mary was very upset over this because if the Duchess left, she took her support and the promise of funding with her. Lucrezia agreed to reconsider if she was given the lands belonging to Lord Theodore Davies. The lands were quite valuable, and come with a title, The Earldom of Menteith. Only with this exchange would she continue supporting Mary's rule. Unchartered Waters. Family Tree Notes * Francis was named after his father's older brother, Prince Francis I. Slaughter Of Innocence. * Nostradamus made a Prediction about Francis and Mary that follows them throughout the series. - If Francis and Mary wed, it will cost young Francis' his life. Pilot. * Franics was taught how to sword fight from his older brother Sebastian. Hearts and Minds * Francis has said to have no problem with someone that shares their bed with the same sex. The Darkness. * Married Queen Mary in a lavish wedding ceremony on 4 April 1558. Consummation. * Killed his own father, King Henry in a jousting competition while pretending to be Lord Montgomery. Slaughter Of Innocence. * Mary was pregnant with his child, but lost it soon after. The Lamb and the Slaughter. * Francis has already, unknowingly started The French Wars of Religion after Lord Narcisse forced him to sign an edict agents Protestants. The Prince of the Blood * Mary was raped by two Protestant extremists, when they were unable to find and kill him. Acts of War. * Francis ordered the death of 21 Protestants for the rape of Mary.Mercy * Was seen carpeting a boat, something he has not done in years. Pilot Three Queens, Two Tigers. * Has his mother's spies working for him. Possibly including The Flying Squad. Extreme Measures. * Died protecting his wife, Mary Queen of Scotts. In A Clearing * Francis is responsible for over 30 deaths. He stabbed Tomás of Portugal, Hearts and Minds cut off the hand of Count Vincent, Left Behind. in defence of Mary Stuart, and later while at war he killed a possible dozen English soldiers. Higher Ground. He is also responsible for his father's death, Slaughter Of Innocence. and ordered the death of Lord Montgomery, Acts of War. 21 Protestants, Mercy and King Antoine's person body guard. Extreme Measures. * Francishas had sexual encounters with (at least) five women, and take the virtues of Olivia D'Amencourt, A Chill in the Air. Natalia Tianná, Pilot. and Mary Stuart. Left Behind. Consummation. Coronation.The Lamb and the Slaughter.Three Queens, Two Tigers.In A Clearing. He also had a child with Lady Lola Royal Blood and a one-night stand with Lady Amelie. Tasting Revenge Trivia * Toby Regbo and Alan van Sprang are the only main characters to not appear in every episode of Season 1. * Francis does not appear in Sacrifice and Inquisition in Season One. * Toby Regbo said that the crown made for him was too big and had to be re-sized to fit around his ears. Coronation Historical Notes * King Francis II was named after his paternal grandfather, King Francis I, and uncle Prince Francis I. * Prince Francis was born 11 years and 3 months after his parents' were married. * Francis had 3 half-siblings from her father's mistresses, and 9 more siblings from his parents, marriage. * Francis and Mary were engaged when he was 4, and Mary, Queen of Scots was 5. * Prince Francis was 13 in the year 1557, the start of Season One. * Francis and Mary's public wedding took place on 24 of April in 1558 at the Church of Notre Dame in Paris. * King Francis II died on 5 December 1560 when he was 16 from Syncope. * Francis was described as sickly and abnormally short, and eventually died of an ear infection. * Francis once informed his wife that Count Philipe Nardin was possibly homosexual, and stated his business was his own. This accepting outlook would be a rare opinion to have during the Renaissance. * Mary, Queen of Scots had briefly met her future husband, Henry Stuart, Lord Darnley in February 1561 when she was in mourning for King Francis II. Darnley's parents, Lord and Lady Lennox, who were Scottish aristocrats as well as English landowners, had sent him to France ostensibly to extend their condolences while hoping for a potential match between the two. Appearances Videos References }} Category:Royals Category:Character Category:King Category:Male Category:French Category:Prince Category:House of Valois Category:House of de' Medici Category:House of Stuart Category:Catholic Category:Dauphin of France Category:Married Category:Military Category:Deceased Category:Royal Family